


The She Wolf - Junkrat x Mei Fanfic

by Nightshade445



Category: Junkrat/ Mei, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Werewolf, junkrat x mei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade445/pseuds/Nightshade445
Summary: Mei gets bitten by a werewolf, and has to deal with this sudden change in her life. Luckily, she finds some unexpected support from a former criminal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well okay here it is here the fanfic of junkrat x Mei ^^; im so sorry it’s long I wasn’t expecting this story to be this long not what I had in mind hehe ^^; I want to give a massive and great big thanks to @trashunlimited http://trashunlimited.tumblr.com/ she so very awesome <3 she helped so much and re edited the whole story for me <3 I thank you so so so very much my friend *hugs you so tight* thank you so mega much <3 please go read her fanfics on https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited she such a really good, awesome and amazing writer. Please give her likes and post postive feedback on her fanfics please she really deserves it <3 thank you so mega much my friend <3 your awesome <3 
> 
> enjoy reading it :) please no hate or flame comments please thank you ^^;

Mei-Ling Zhou inhaled softly as she was admiring the wildness of the woods around her, enjoying the peacefulness as she stared at the bright fullmoon in the night sky, which to her looked beautiful and enchanted as she enjoy the peaceful quiet of the nature wildness. Which lasted a short while until a high pitched laugh broke the peacefulness. Mei sighed in annoyance as Junkrat was placing his own hand-made mines around him, testing them out in his own entertainment since he was bored. as he and Mei were waiting for Jack Morrison’s orders of what to do next. Mei didn’t know why she had to be paired up with Junkrat on this mission. Out all of the teammates she could have been paired up with, she was stuck with this crazy bomb obsessed criminal Junkrat, a man she dislikes and disapproves of so much. Mei disliked Junkrat ever since Winston recruited him and his partner Roadhog into Overwatch five months ago, as they were low on members and they needed new requirements with the right skills. Winston thought they needed these two in Overwatch before Talon could recruit them. But Mei still didn’t understand why Winston had recruited these two since they were the most wanted criminal in most countries. Mei knew about Junkrat and Roadhog’s, background. They both came from Australia and were junkers. They killed, robbed, and stole anything in their way on their crime spree, causing mayhem for their own entertainment and chaos. Mei saw Junkrat as nothing but a no good bully and a crazy mad man that’s obsessed with bombs and explosions, which Mei greatly disapproved of because she was climatologist and wanted to save the world and the environment. The other thing Mei also couldn’t stand about him that sometimes, Junkrat would try to tease or flirt with her, which of course she had no interest in the mad junker nor want to be friends with him. 

To Junkrat however, he was happy and liked being around Mei since he fancied the short climatologist and loved to tease her sometimes, or telling jokes to her because she looked cute when she blushes angrily at him. Junkrat didn’t understand why Mei disliked him or won’t talk to him like she does with the other members with that gentle smile and friendly personality of hers. Junkrat knew deep down he fancied her ever since Winston recruited him and his best friend Roadhog in Overwatch five months ago. Junkrat remembered seeing her for the first time in her ice gear uniform and said to her: ” Brrr...I get cold just looking at ya!” Which Mei coldly replied back to him: “Then you should look somewhere else.” It had made his heart stutter and caused butterflies in his stomach for some reason. He didn’t know why, but he felt glad that he was paired up with Mei today on their mission, not knowing that Mei disliked being paired up with him.

\---------

The mission today was in Austria near the German borderline in the woods that’s surrounds an isolated mansion. Winston gave everyone the briefing early on. The mission was to protect and guard the mansion and the people in the building as Talon are planning to strike and attack an Austrian leader tonight making a peace trinity with the Omnics for their rights in Austria. Winston and Morrison gave orders to all the members to keep a look out for Talon agents that would strike tonight and to pair up together. Mei and Junkrat had to guard and patrol in the woods near the mansion and wait for Morrison’s order if they needed back up while the other team’s pairs were guarding near the mansion close by. Mei rolled her glove up to check the digital time watch on her wrist it was 9:20 pm. She felt worried, as it had been a little over two hours now guarding and patrolling the woods near the mansion and there was still no sign of Talon agents attacking yet, nor any orders from Morrison either. Mei hoped her teammates were aright since her friends were guarding the mansion up close nearby. Mei snapped out of her worried thoughts about her friends as Junkrat yawned loudly in boredom and was getting impatient from waiting. “Grrrrah! Whens that old geezer going to give us dat order to attack? I hate waiting, knowing there’s someone out there that needs to be blown up!” He asked Mei out loud as he huffed in annoyance, sitting down on a small log. Mei sighed and had her back turned from him as she really didn’t want to be on this mission with Junkrat, but she knew had no choice and to just bare with it until this mission was over. “Keep your voice down Junkrat, Talon could attack any moment now. We’ve got keep our guard up and wait until commander Morrison gives us the order to go and help the others near the mansion.” Mei said to him sternly as she reminded him why they had to guard and patrol the woods in the first place. Junkrat rolled his eyes at her. “Tch yeah I know that Snowflake, I just hate waiting ya know? I’m so bored! I want to get in the action soon! Otherwise I’ll die of boredom!” He told her as he rested his chin on the palm of his prosthetic hand. Mei ignored his whining and turned around, wanting to patrol around the woods more to get away from Junkrat for a minute as he was muttering and whinnying again. But before Mei could leave from his sight, Junkrat looked up as he noticed she was walking off. “Oi Snowflake! Where ya going? Don’t wander far!” He yelled at her. Mei turned around looking at him. “I’m just going to patrol the area more. I’ll let you know if I’m in trouble. Just guard here okay?” She told him a little bluntly. Junkrat huffed and resumed resting his chin again as he watched Mei walk off. “Man it feels like she wants to get away from me….” He said to himself as he sighed a little sadly. 

Mei patrolled deep in the woods while keeping her guard up in case Talon showed up. She felt she needed her own space for a least a minute away from Junkrat. He was giving her a headache with his whining and muttering and it was annoying her. Mei still didn’t understand why Winston and Morrison paired her up with Junkrat on this mission when they know full well she doesn’t get along well with Junkrat, and that he was just a no good bully and criminal to her. Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she stopped in her tracks as she just barely saw Junkrat’s steel bear trap in front of her, nearly swearing In anger in her Mandarin native language. “Damn it Junkrat!” As she nearly rose her voice in anger as she almost stepped on Junkrat’s trap. She remembered early on in the mission guarding the area, that Junkrat did place few of his steel bear traps in some areas of the woods just in case if Talon did sneak up. But Mei wished he didn’t place few in the woods because she was worried there might be animals out here that could easy get caught in his deadly trap, she wished that Junkrat would of thought this through more carefully. But then again, she remembered he doesn’t care about stuff like that, as he loves causing mayhem in the world. Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a whimper in the distance, Mei listen out to the sound again and heard that same whimper noise, Mei quickly ran towards the noise wondering who making it and if someone might be hurt or injured. Mei kept running towards the noise but stopped in her tracks as she gasped in shock of what was in front of her. 

A big silver grey wolf was on the ground whimpering and whining in pain and stress, as it’s front paw was caught in Junkrat’s bear trap. Mei stared at the poor big wolf. ” Oh you poor thing! Damn that Junkrat! Oh my gosh it’s okay! I’ll help you…” She said, softly speaking to the big wolf. Mei very slowly walked towards the wolf and gently kneeled down a few feet away from it. The wolf watched her as she knelt down few feet away from it. The wolf was whimpering and thrashing around on the ground more in fear and stress thinking the human was going to harm it. Mei gently spoke to the wolf again “Shh shh it’s okay calm down, calm down….I’m not going to hurt you…shhh it’s okay…” Mei said, gently reassuring the poor big wolf as best she can. “Aww your poor thing…it’s okay.” She spoke to it more gently as she tried to get her hands closer to the bear trap, but the wolf snarled and growled in more fear as Mei nearly touched the bear trap. The wolf gave a warning snap at her. Mei quickly moved her hands away and looked at the poor big wolf. “No no no...don’t do that please, I’m trying to help you…” She told him with a sad look. 

Mei gently pet Snowball, her little omnic robot, to wake up in her backpack. Snowball beeped at her and looked at the big wolf. “Snowball please distract the wolf for a second so I can free him.” She told Snowball. The tiny robot beeped at her, understanding what to do as it hovered on top of the wolf’s head, sprinkling little tiny snowflakes on top of it to distract the wolf for a second. Mei wasted no time as she quickly opened the bear trap and freed the wolf’s paw. The wolf stopped noticing the little robot as it looked down at its paw, realizing that it’s free from the trap and looked at Mei’s face with its big yellow eyes. “There you’re free now…go on..run free.” She spoke to it softly and gently. The wolf stared at her and slowly approached her. Mei was very still and trying to stay calm the best she can as the wolf was sniffing her face. The wolf then licked her face gently like it was trying to say ‘thank you’. Mei tried not to giggle as the wolf licked her face, which was tickling her cheeks as it kept licking her. The wolf stop licking her face and stared at her. Mei very slowly and nervously reached her hand to pet him, the wolf sniffed her hand.

“Mei what are you doing?!” Junkrat’s voice interrupted and surprised Mei and the wolf. The big wolf bit Mei’s hand hard in fear and ran away deep in the woods. Mei winced in pain and held her hand from the bite. “Mei!” Junkrat shouted at her in worry as he ran towards her and knelt in front of her with concern. “Hey are ya alright? You’re..you're bleeding!” He said in worry as he noticed Mei’s hand covered by her blue glove was bleeding from the bite. “I’m fine Junkrat it’s just a little bite…” Mei said to him as she held her hand close to her chest. “Just a bite?! Snowflake that thing just attacked ya! Good thing I came to check on ya if your alright otherwise that wolf would’ve eaten you!” Junkrat told her as he tried to look at her wound, but Mei pushed his hands away and looked at him angrily. “No it didn’t! It was an accident! You scared it with that big loud mouth of yours! If you didn’t place those stupid dangerous traps of yours, that poor thing wouldn’t have been caught or hurt because of you!” 

As Mei raised her voice angrily at him, Junkrat went quiet and stared at her wounded hand that she was covering with her other hand to stop the bleeding , feeling bad that Mei got hurt and she might be right about his traps that got her hurt from the wolf bite by accident in the first place. “No you’re right Snowflake…im…im sor—“ but Junkrat was interrupted as Morrison spoke and communicated to Junkrat and Mei by the small speaker headset gadget on their ear. “Mei, Junkrat! We just spotted Talon agents and they’re attacking the mansion! We need back up now! Get over here quick! Mercy, Roadhog and Tracer can’t hold them all off long!”  
“Understood. Will head over there now!” Mei replied back to Morrison. She got up on her feet as her and Junkrat quickly ran towards the mansion to help their teammates for back up against Talon. Mei and Junkrat ran as fast they could, getting closer to the mansion but Mei’s hand was starting to hurt more and stinging, but she tried to ignore the pain and kept on running towards the mansion with Junkrat. Suddenly, Mei started to feel very ill and her head was hurting and her vision was going blurry. Mei tried to ignore the sudden illness and her version going blurry but her legs suddenly felt weak as she collapsed on the ground. Junkrat stopped and turned around, seeing Mei on the ground. “Mei!” Junkrat shouted for her in worry,running towards her and kneeling ldown beside her. He lifted her head up to look at him. “Hey Snowflake, are ya okay?!” Junkrat asked her looking at her with concern. Mei stared at him weakly as she slowly fell unconscious, hearing Junkrat calling her name out as everything was fading into black.

 

\--------

Mei slowly opened her eyes as she as she was coming around from her unconsciousness. Mei glanced around her surroundings, but her vision was little blurry as she didn’t have her glasses on. “W-Where…where am I…?” She asked herself, feeling confused about what was happening and where she was. “Ah Mei, you’re finally awake! Don’t worry, you’re back at Watchpoint in the infirmary.” A soft voice answered Mei that sound familiar to her. “Doctor Ziegler…? H-how…did I get here…?” She asked her friend in confusion. Mercy sat on a chair with her clipboard in her hands right beside Mei’s infirmary bed “You fell unconscious I believe. Mr.Fawkes carried you all the way back to the transport shuttle and contacted us for help on the headset. Morrison, Winston, Lena and Mako managed to push back and defend the people inside the mansion from Talon as I rushed back to the shuttle to help you. You’ve been out unconscious for two days…” As Mercy told Mei everything, she handed Mei’s glasses to her in her hand. Mei’s eyes widened in shock as she put her glasses on. “Two days? Oh my gosh…w-what made me unconscious Mercy?” Mei asked her friend as she looked at her. 

Mercy paused for a minute as she glanced at Mei’s right hand that she bandaged up, and looked back at Mei’s eyes. “Mr.Fawkes said you were attacked by a wolf while patrolling in the wood,s is that correct?” Mercy asked with concern in her eyes. Mei sighed and shook her head., “No, it didn’t attack me, it was an accident. Junkrat gave you the details wrong, I was helping this poor wolf that got stuck in one of Junkrat’s traps, but Junkrat appeared all of a sudden and it spooked the wolf and so it bite me in fear and ran away.” As Mei explained to her what happened, Mercy nodded, “Hmm…. well it gave you a nasty bite though, so I had to clean and stitch up the wounds just in case it was infected since it bit through skin.” As she told Mei about her hand, Mei stared down at her bandaged hand as Mercy continued explaining to mei what might’ve caused her to faint. “I believe the wolf might have had rabies and you must of gotten infected by it, but normally the sides effects take a few days or weeks to effect, which is little odd. But maybe it had some other diseases on it. But that is also strange because when I took your blood, the computer analysis found unknown causes to what made you unconscious. After the wolf bit you, do you remember anything Mei? Any symptoms you might remember feeling before you fell unconscious?” Mercy asked her with concern as she stared at Mei with her patient blue eyes. Mei thought about it for a minute and she remembered a little before she fell unconscious. “Well… my hand hurted more and stung, but I tried to ignore it when Junkrat and I were trying to get to you guys…I remember feeling ill all of a sudden and my head started hurting and my vision went all blurry…and I fell and…I…that’s all I really remember…” As she told Mercy what happened, she was looking her own bandaged hand.

Mercy nodded at her and wrote down on her clipboard what Mei described to her. “Okay, well I’ve given you an injection and anti-rabies vaccine, so you should be fine in two weeks time. But I’ll keep giving you a dose daily of rabies vaccine, four injections over fourteen days. I’ll keep an eye on your health daily for now. But at the moment, you should rest as much as you can okay Mei?“ Mercy reassure her with a gentle smile. Mei smiled back weakly at her and nodded in understanding to rest much as she can until this rabies infection goes away. Mercy got up from her chair and wrote more notes down on her clipboard as Mei glanced at the little infirmary table next beside her bed, as they were full of get well cards and flowers from everybody in her team. Mei smiled softly at the presents from her friends, but she then frown a little as she saw an small, unusual dirty little box with a yellow crazy smiley face on the front of it with a yellow card,dirty fingerprints on it, and a dying blue flower next to it. Mei picked up the little box and stared at the smiley face. She remembered that smiley face icon from somewhere, she knows she has seen it before. Mercy glanced up from writing her clipboard and smiled. “That’s from Mr.Fawkes. He brought over that little present and the card and flowers too. He kept coming in every few hours to check in on you and hoped that you would come around soon. He even sat on that chair next to you bed waiting for you to wake up!” 

As Mercy told her this with a gentle smile, Mei glanced at her and frowned at the yellow card next to the little present. Mei was really quite surprised and felt shocked that Junkrat kept coming in to check on her every few hours and hoped she was alright and even gave her a card, flowers and a present with it. She wondered why he cared about her though, as she felt little bad that she made him worry about her while she was unconscious. Mei opened the card from Junkrat, which the handwriting inside the card was a little terrible but at least readable. “Get well soon little Snowflake! I hope the present and ta are flowers okay! From Junkrat :D” As it said on the card. Mei placed the card on the small table next to her as she opened the little present from Junkrat. She hoped it wasn’t some kind of small bomb in there as a joke, as he likes to prank on people sometimes. But to Mei’s surprise, it wasn’t a small bomb or anything explosive to her relief. Mei gasped softly in surprise. Inside the little box was round shapes with snowflakes designs on the chocolates. Mei smiled briefly at the small gifts of chocolates that Junkrat had given her. Mercy headed towards the door while looking back at Mei. “Hehe...it seems Mr.Fawkes isn’t a “no good bully” or a terrible person as he seems to be Mei. You should get to know him more and thank him for the presents.” As she said to her with a soft smile, she closed the door behind her, letting Mei rest. Mei glanced at the door as Mercy left and stared down at Junkrat’s gift as she pondered on Mercy words about Junkrat. Maybe Mercy was right, maybe he isn’t so terrible as she thought him to be. But he was still a criminal and a bully to her. Still..she knew deep down maybe she should give him the chance to get to know him before judging him because of his criminal background. Mei sighed a little, knowing she should thank him soon for the boxes of chocolate, the card and the flowers. 

 

\----------

Later on in the day, Mei was stirring a little in her sleep as she slowly woke up. She breathed heavily as she sat up slightly from the infirmary bed and rubbed her forehead as she couldn’t sleep well, as she felt hot and uncomfortable. She guessed it must be a small side effects from the injection and vaccine that Mercy give her early on. Suddenly, Mei jumped a little in surprise as someone was knocking on the door. Mei quickly put her glasses on from the small table next to her and spoke out. “C-Come in….” The door slowly opened, and it was Junkrat, peeking his head in the doorway shyly and let himself in. “G’day Mei!” Junkrat greeted her with a smile. “Oh..um...hello Junkrat…” She replied to him, feeling a little surprised to see him. Junkrat walked towards her and sat on the chair beside her. “How are ya feeling? Mercy told everyone that you’re awake and said to leave you to rest for few hours heh...she said I can come in and see ya.” Junkrat told her with a big smile. “Oh I see…yes...I am fine now. I just need to rest and wait for the injection and vaccine to get rid of the rabies infection. She said I should be fine in two weeks time as long I’m given a dose daily of rabies vaccine with four injections over fourteen days to get rid of it.” She said, explaining it to him. “I see…well at least ya getting better now eh Snowflake?” Junkrat asked with a playful wink. “Yeah…” She replied to him as her eyes glanced down at her bandaged hand.

Mei and Junkrat were both quiet, unsure what to say to each other as they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Until Junkrat broke the awkward silence. “Hey um Snowflake… I’m….I’m sorry that you uh got hurt because of...my er traps…” He said to her as he was struggling with the words to say as he tried to apologise to her. Junkrat had never really apologized to anyone before, it felt very weird for him to say it. But he felt like he had to say it because he felt bad what happened to Mei. Mei stared at Junkrat in surprise as she was not expecting him to apologise to her. “No, I’m the one that should apologize…I’m sorry what I said to you…it wasn’t your fault Junkrat…I’m sorry…” She told him softly with a guilty look on her face. Junkrat stared at her in surprise and shock, he couldn’t believe Mei apologized to him. He never heard her ever apologize to him. “So…I’m not a no good bully no more? Or terrible now eh Snowflake?” He asked her with his big maniacal grin on his face. Mei rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. “No, you’re still a bully but….not as much of a terrible person as I thought you were….but…I should thank you though. You helped me and got me safe back to the transport shuttle and called for help…I thank you Junkrat.” She spoke softly to him but a little shyly as well. She looked away from his face a little. Junkrat tried not blush at Mei thanking him. He chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck shyly. “Uh…no worries Snowflake! Happy to help ya!” He said to her with a smile on his face.

Mei glanced at him and noticed he was smiling, not his usual normal mad crazy grin or sadistic smile. but a kind smile that she’d never seen before from him. Mei shyly smiled back at him thinking he should smile like that more often than his normal crazy smirk or grins of his. “ Oh thank you for the chocolates, the card and um…the flowers too…they are…um different.” She said, trying to pretend the dead flowers he got her were nice and thoughtful. “Heh..no worries Snowflake. I got those flowers outside for ya, and asked Ana to help me bake the chocolates in those snowflake design for ya...since you like ta snow and all heh.” He said with a proud grin. Mei smiled at him briefly, “Well, that’s very thoughtful of you Junkrat…thank you.” She said softly to him. Junkrat smiled at her as he stared at her long brown hair. He noticed her hair was down and not pinned up in a bun like she normally wears it. He’d never seen her with hair down before, it made her look more pretty, Junkrat thought. Mei noticed Junkrat was staring at her hair and she coughed awkwardly and felt uncomfortable him staring at her. “Um….thank you for coming over Junkrat but I..I need to rest and sleep more now. So could you please leave?” She asked politely to him as best she could, as she was lying to him in hope he would leave her alone now as she was feeling little awkward with him here. unsure what to say to him. Junkrat snapped out of staring at Mei’s hair and chuckled nervously. “Huh..? Oh yeah sure no worries! Hehe sorry I just couldn’t stop staring at you hair Snowflake! I just never seen it down before it looks pretty!I... mean uh you’re always pretty! I-I just never seen it down and well….it looks cute...” He chuckled a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Mei blushed a little and avoided eye contact with him. “Oh….um… why thank you Junkra—“  
“Call me Jamison, Snowflake. Hehe...you don’t have to keep calling me Junkrat. That’s just my junker name I used back then when I lived in ta outback with the other junkers and traveling with Roadie. My real name is Jamison so just call me Jamison yeah? Heh.” Junkrat interrupted her to refer to him with his normal name. “Okay…Junkr—uh I mean Jamison…thank you for the kind compliment but um…could you please leave now? Sorry…I’m just really tired and would like to rest now.” She said,forcing a fake smile. Junkrat nodded and stood up from the chair as he walked towards the door before glancing back at her. “Um…can I come back here tomorrow to visit ya Snowflake? Is dat okay with ya? If uh you don’t want me to I understand it’s no worries hehe…” He asked her nervously.

Mei stared at him for a minute and thought about it. Did she really want Junkrat to come to see her tomorrow? She deep down prefered if he didn’t, as she didn’t consider Junkrat her friend because she still didn’t like him, but not as much as she did before. But then Mei remembered what Mercy told her early on about him to give him the chance to get to know him, and he did after all help her back in the woods when she was out unconscious, and brought her gifts because he was worried about her. Mei sighed heavily. “Yes that’s fine. You can see me tomorrow.” She told him. Junkrat eyes lit up happily and giggled. “Alrighty then! See ya tomorrow Snowflake! G’night.” Junkrat giggled more as he was happy. “Goodnight Jamison.” Mei said nearly bluntly as she wanted him to go now. Junkrat wiggled his fingers at her and left her alone. Mei sighed, glad he was finally gone. As she rested the back of her head down on the pillow, she couldn’t believe she agreed to let Junkrat visit her tomorrow, regretting her decision now and surprised she was letting herself get know him more. 

 

\-------

Over the past couple of days, Mei was slowly getting use to, and putting up with Junkrats visits every day in the infirmary room. At first it was awkward with him visiting her, but she slowly opened up to him more and relaxed a little with him. Mei didn’t seem to mind Jamison visiting her, and they would talk about anything and Junkrat made silly jokes, which Mei did find some of them quite funny, and made her laugh or giggle, which made Junkrat happy inside as he never heard Mei laugh or giggle before with him. Over a week later, Mercy let Mei leave the infirmary, but still gave her a daily rabies vaccine for the last couple of days of before coming off them. Mei was relieved and joyous that she didn’t have to take anymore more of the vaccine and was cured. But two weeks later coming off from her vaccine, Mei’s health, sleep and diet had become very odd.

Mei hadn’t gotten any sleep since Mercy discharged her from the infirmary. Ever since going back to her own bedroom, she’d been having very strange dreams and nightmares. She had these bizarre dreams every night where she was running through the woods naked, or staring at the moon shining on her, or wolves running with her and hunting. But the worst part of her dreams that she would turn into some kind of beast, and it was so extremely painful and it scared Mei so much. She sometimes would wake up from her nightmares sweating and panting as they felt so real and bizarre to her. Mei haven’t been this scared of sleeping since her old painful memories and bad dreams when she was awoken from her cryostasis and was the only member that survived at Ecopoint:Antarctica which still hurts. But these new bizarre dreams were so odd and scary it frightened her so much. Especially the part where she dreams when she changing or transforming into something else and the pain and horror of it. It frightened her so much sometimes she too was scared to go to bed to fall asleep. It wasn’t only just the bizarre and bad dreams that was affecting her. Some days mei felt very ill and had these painful migraines in her head. She kept throwing up and sometimes in the puke was blood, which that worried her as she’d never throw up blood before, which that made her feel concerned. 

The other bizarre thing Mei noticed that was happening to her was her diet. One night she went to the main kitchen in the base, feeling hungry and she ended up eating meat. She’d never eaten meat before since she is a vegetarian. It shocked her and she felt disgusted with herself as she never believed in eating a poor animal and couldn’t understand why she had a very strange urge to eat meat. She was not only having bad dreams, feeling ill and having a change of diet, but Mei also noticed her hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell was improving. One day she woke up and put on her glasses on like normal, but her vision was blurry. But once she took her glasses off, she could see better and clearer than ever before. Her hearing was clearer, as she could hear the other teammate’s voices much further down the hallway from her quarters and bedroom. Her sense smell had also improved,as she could smell food from the kitchen all the way from her bedroom, which she felt was very bizarre too. Especially smelling Junkrat coming down the hallways. She could smell and hear him very quickly, but then again she wasn’t surprise because Junkrat did smell bad as he never washed and was always covered in dirt or soot. He was very noisy too. 

\--------

A couple of days later, Mei was very worried and concerned about her health and wellbeing, so she went to talk Mercy in private. In the doctor’s lab near the infirmary, Mei explained everything to her friend about her health, dreams, diet and everything that’s been happening to her this last two weeks ever since she was allowed to leave the infirmary. Mercy was patient and listened to everything her friend told her as she tried to think what might be the cause of her problems. She thought the and the only thing that it could be is the side effects from the vaccines, as she explained to her friend that rabies or the vaccine from it can cause headaches, pain, paranoia and fever for a little bit. Mei shook her head at her and told her friend she doesn’t think that is what causing that, as she wasn’t sure if it is the rabies or the vaccine side effect that causing all this strange happenings to her and told Mercy she doesn’t think she has rabies from the wolf. Now that she thought about all the strange things happening to her, she got a worrying feeling that she is suffering with something else ever since she was accidentally bitten by that big wolf. Mercy understood Mei’s concern as she was right this couldn’t be the vaccine side effects as this was different, worrying about Mei’s health and causes, Mercy took a blood test from her and told her friend she give her the results in two days’ time and while to try look up what else is causing Mei to feel all these strangeness happening to her. Mercy reassured Mei not try to worry about it, and joked to her saying she’s not turning into a werewolf or anything. Which of course Mei rolled her eyes at her friend and chuckled with her. 

 

\------

A day past, and Mei was in the base’s library on the sofa reading a book about climate change. Mei was struggling to read the book properly, as she was worried but eager at the same time to wait for the blood test and the results that Mercy took from her yesterday. But she knew she had to wait until tomorrow for the results to come through to see what was happening and what was wrong with her. Mei sighed a little as her head started hurting, she placed her book down on her lap and gently rubbed her forehead with a tired moan. She was about to continue reading her book but heard her friend Lena coming towards the library. Mei turned around, facing her friend with a soft smile. “Hi love! I thought you might be in here since you’re not working in your science lab.” Lena said to her with a smile. Mei smiled back at her and greeted her friend. “Hi Lena. Just felt like reading, you know me.” Lena stared at Mei’s face, she noticed her friend was a little pale and looked unwell. It was no secret to everyone in Overwatch that Mei hadn’t looked well for two weeks, as she looked tired and acting a little different. Lena sat next to Mei on the sofa with her legs crossed and resting her head in her palm. “How are you feeling? You look a little pale.” She asked her gently. Mei put on a fake smile reassuring her friend. “I’m fine Lena. Just feeling a little under weather that’s all. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Lena could tell her friend was lying and trying to pretend everything was all alright. She admired Mei for having a strong will and trying to put on a brave face all the time. Even when she felt down, she tried to pretend nothing was wrong. “Mei love you don’t look alright to me. You’ve been like this for two weeks now. I can tell you’re not just feeling well. You haven’t really been yourself ever since you were out unconscious in that last mission a few weeks ago. Have you seen Angela about this?” She asked her softly. 

Mei sighed a little and nodded, knowing she can’t really lie to her friend as she could pick up easily that something was wrong, like Mercy. “Yes I have actually, yesterday she took a blood test on me and hopefully the results be ready for tomorrow. We both think I’m infected by something else and it wasn’t rabies in the first place, but something else is making me feel ill.” Mei explained to her friend. Lena looked at a little sadly, “Aww Mei dear…why didn’t you say anything earlier? Why are you trying to bottle things up all on your own when something wrong? It’s not good for you to pretend everything's okay. I am here for you to talk to Mei and not just me, Winston, Ana, Angela, Genji and well ...pretty much everyone in Overwatch cares about you.” Lena explained to her friend gently. Mei looked away, feeling guilty and bad she let her friends worry about her. “ I know….you’re right Lena. I’m…I’m sorry. At first I just thought it was just the side effects from the vaccine. But now…I…I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately…I don’t feel like myself. I just want to know what’s wrong with me.” Mei sighed sadly. Lena stared at her sadly and hugged her friend to comfort her. “Hey it’s okay love. Everything’s going to be fine. It’s probably just a very bad virus you caught when you got bitten maybe? I’m not a scientist or a doctor or anything hehe…but listen, you know I’m always here for you. If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you. You’re not alone Mei, I care about you and so does everyone! Hell even that Junkrat cares and fancies you!” Mei pulled away from her friend and chuckled. “No your right Lena. I’m sorry. I doubt Junkrat fancies me, I don’t really like him that much…he’s still just a bully”. 

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend and crossed her arms at her. “Oh come on don’t lie to me Mei. I know you and Junkrat are talking to each other now and then. I know you disliked him at first but your both becoming like friends now and I can tell Junkrat has the hots for you. Ever since you were out unconscious he was worried about you like the rest of us and kept visiting you in the infirmary and ever since your woke up, you let him keep visiting you. I’m starting to think maybe you two won’t just be friends if you know what I mean.” Lena winked at her. Mei blushed red and playfully threw the sofa pillow at her which made Lena laugh. “No it’s not like that at all! I don’t fancy him! We...we’re just friends! Yes I disliked him and he is still a no good bully to me, but nothing like that is going on between us!” Mei blushed angrily at her friend, feeling embarrassed. Lena chuckled and shook her head, “Alright, alright I’m just joking love no need to get embarrassed but remember what I said though okay? You can tell me anything that’s wrong and we’re all here for you. Don’t bottle everything up, please Mei. We’re all here to look out for you and one another.” Lena reminded her with a gentle look. Mei smiled softly at her friend and glanced at down at her lap, “I know. I understand Lena, and thank you so much. I Just haven’t been feeling well.” She told her softly and appreciated her friend’s worry and support.

Lena nodded at her and was about to ask what she was reading until her phone started vibrating. Lena took the phone out of her pocket, and saw it was phone call from her girlfriend Emily. “Oh I’m sorry love someone very special is trying to contact me. I better answer it. I’ll see you later with everyone else aright? You take it easy okay?” Lena told her. Mei nodded at her friend and smiled softly, watching her leave the library room and answering the phone to her girlfriend. Mei was really happy for her friend that she had someone special and to love since she deserves some happiness and love in her life. Mei pondered her own thoughts of what Lena said to her, and how she should let her friends support her and open up to them a little and not hide her problems away inside of her like she used to,. Mei knew and understood her friends care about her and were just looking after her to make sure she is okay. They’re just worried because she hasn’t been feeling well for two weeks, but she didn’t want to be burden to anyone or worry her friends because she cared about them. Mei sighed a little as she snapped out of her thoughts and picked her book up, trying to read again even though she still had a headache.

\--------

Later in the middle of the night, Mei moaned in pain as her head was hurting more. She was in her own science lab in her pyjamas wearing a light blue dressing gown around her. She decided to try to upgrade her ice endothermic blaster as she couldn’t sleep well. She’d been having the bad dreams again, and she felt like they were getting worse. Mei felt very tired and wanted to distract herself before going to bed. As Mei was in the middle of upgrading her ice blaster, she wasn’t only the one awake. Junkrat walked towards Mei’s science lab, but stopped as he noticed Mei was working, and he could see her clearly working on her weapon in the see-through glass of her science lab. 

He was surprised to see her wide awake and working at this time of night in her nightgown. As whenever Junkrat walked past Mei’s science lab in the hallway, she normally worked in the midday and never at night. Junkrat himself couldn’t sleep either as he felt like he needed a drink of some boba milk tea. He sometimes got restless some nights, especially sharing the same room with his best friend Roadhog, which of course Junkrat doesn’t mind as there use to sharing the same bedroom or a bed ever since they left the Outback and embarked their international crime spree together. Wondering why Mei was working on her weapon this late, Junkrat opened the door and greeted her. “G’day Mei!” Mei glanced at Junkrat and turned her back towards him. “Oh…um hi Jamison.” She said to him, as she was little busy on her weapon not looking at him.

She wasn’t really bothered by him suddenly coming in her lab, as Mei could hear and smell Junkrat in the hallways before he arrive near her lab, which she didn’t really like, it felt so odd and so strange to her. Junkrat sat on one of Mei’s tables and noticed she looked pale and tired. He guessed she was still ill since he noticed Mei has been acting a little weird ever since she was allowed to leave the infirmary. She looked ill and very unwell most days and he hasn’t really talked to her much since she left the infirmary. “ So uh…what are ya doing with that ice gun of yours?” He asked curiously as he watched her working on her ice blaster. “Just upgrading it.” She said simply, not bothering to look at him. “Oh I see. Is it going to do more damage on ya opponents?” He asked in interest. Mei only shrugged at him. “It might, I don’t know yet. It’s not ready to be tested yet.” She told him simply and little bluntly. “Oh fair enough! But it’d be cool if it froze them into ice and then blew your enemies up into little pieces! Haha!” Junkrat joked a little as he thought it was a cool idea. Mei ignored him and still wasn’t keeping her eye off working on her blaster, Junkrat noticed she was being quiet and not really talking to him, so sensed something was wrong.

“So uh…why are ya working on your ice gun thingy of yours this time of the night eh Snowflake? It’s not really like you to work on your uh science thing this late.” Junkrat asked while raising one of his bushy eyebrow at her in curiousty. “Can’t sleep.” She told him simply again, still not looking at him. “Ah same here, I can’t sleep either. Some nights I get restless even sharing the room with Hog. Sometimes that drongo snores so loud in his sleep like a real pig that he is you know? Hahah!” Junkrat laughed as he to Mei about Roadhog snoring. But Mei wasn’t really listening to him and was just ignoring him. Junkrat noticed this as he sensed something was bothering her. “Hey um Snowflake, are you alright? Your um…very quiet there. Is something bothering you?” He asked her. Mei sighed heavily as she wasn’t really in the mood at all to talk to Junkrat right now. Her head been hurting more ever since he came into her lab, and so she just wanted to be left alone and not be bothered by him distracting her from her work. “No I’m fine Junkrat, just busy.” She told him bluntly, hoping he gets the message and goes away and leaves her alone, as her head was hurting more every time he talked to her. It was annoying her so much and she wasn’t in the mood, nor feeling up to talk to anyone right now. “You uh, don’t really look alright there Snowflake…you look pale and dead tired to me. Why don’t ya have a short minute break from your ice bluster thingy yeah?” He suggested to her. Mei groaned a little annoyed, “I’m fine Junkrat. I’m sorry but I’m just little busy okay? Could you please leave me alone?” Junkrat noticed Mei was calling him by his junker name again. He was confused what was up with her, but tried his best to give her some suggestions. “How about I make some boba milk tea for ya? When I feel tired or little ill, sometimes boba milk tea helps.” 

Mei moaned a little as her head was hurting more. Junkrat was really annoying her as he kept on talking away and bothering her. She just wanted to be left alone. “Junkrat please…my head really really really hurts. I’m not in the mood right now I’m sorry, but could you please leave me alone now?” She asked him as she rubbed her forehead in pain as her headache was hurting more. But Junkrat kept on talking and suggesting how to get rid of her headaches. “Oh so that’s what’s bothering you? Well I know the best way to get rid of headaches Snowflake! Normally when I get one I just sleep it off or I drink some more boba milk tea. Trust me this drink helps with everything!” Was he not even listening to? She felt like she was going to lose her temper with him. “Junkrat please….I’m sorry but you could please just leav—“.  
“Oh I even remember just now that one time Hog gave me some honey tea shit. Apparently that helped with the bad headaches I had one time. It might help ya shall I go make some for ya?” He asked. Mei slammed her tools down hard as she stopped working on her ice blaster and looked at Junkrat. “JUNKRAT PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!!” She yelled at him loudly, begging him to stop.

Junkrat stopped talking and stared at Mei. He’d never seen her this angry before and she’d never shouted at him like that ever. He felt a little hurt by her yelling to shut up. He was trying to help her and give her suggestions for her headaches and tiredness. Mei realized she lost her temper with him and covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she has done. She didn’t mean to snap or lose her temper at him like that. She just wanted to be left alone because of the painful headaches and wasn’t in the mood to talk, but she hadn’t mean to yell at him as she knew he was only trying to help. “Jamsion…I-I’m s-sorry I..I didn’t mean to lose my temper at you…I..” Mei tried to explain and apologize, but Junkrat turned his back to her. “No I get it. Sorry for trying to help. Don’t know why the fuck I bother. Goodnight Snowflake.” He said to her, feeling hurt. “Jamison I’m sorry. Please I’m really sorry.” She told him softly as she tried to apologize to him, but Junkrat sighed and walked out of her lab, not looking nor even glancing back her as he left her alone. Feeling guilty and bad for hurting Junkrat’s feelings, Mei sat down on her lab chair holding her bandaged hand close to her chest. She whispered to herself in confusion, “What is wrong with me?!”. Mei tried not to let tears pour down her eyes as she wiped them away with her bandaged hand, realizing she hasn’t taken the bandage off her hand ever since she woke in the infirmary. Getting the small lab scissors from the cabinet drawer, Mei sat back down on the chair as she gently cut away the bandage off her hand. When the bandage came off, she noticed her hand was healed up, but it had a big faded bite mark on it. Sighing sadly, Mei buried her face in her hands as she knew she had to apologize to Junkrat tomorrow. 

The next day, Mei was going to see Mercy to see the blood results but she and the rest of the team had left, as they were quickly signed onto another mission for the day which was an emergency. Mei was a little disappointed that she couldn’t see the results from her blood test for today. But before Mercy left, she told Mei when she comes back from the mission, that she will show her the results. Mei was ordered to stay behind at the base as Winston and Mercy felt like Mei was still ill and needed to rest until she was well enough to join them on the missions again. Junkrat and Roadhog were ordered to stay behind too, as Morrison told them this mission was helping and saving Omnics hostages from an anti-Omnic terrorist. Junkrat and Roadhog gladly stayed behind since they have a great hated against the Omnics because of the the Outback omnium crisis and refusec to help out in the mission anyways. So Morrison let them stay out of the mission. It was only Mei, Junkrat and Roadhog left at the base. Mei wanted to see and apologize to Junkrat from last night, but she couldn’t find him anywhere in the base. Guessing he must be in his own quarter sharing the same room with Roadhog, Mei went there and was about to knock on their door but paused. She didn’t know why she couldn’t knock on their door and speak to Junkrat. She paused more and she felt guilty and ashamed all of a sudden to face him since last night. She remembered she hurt his feelings, all because he was trying to help her. Feeling bad and horrible about herself, Mei didn’t feel ready yet to see him. Mei backed away from the door and quickly walked away from Junkrat and Roadhog’s quarters. Coward, coward, coward, you’re a spineless coward! Mei’s thoughts were telling her off for not seeing Junkrat and apologising to him. 

Later on in the day, the sky turned dark. It was 7:40pm. Mei glanced at her digital clock telling her the time next to her on the desk as she was in the middle of writing her journal. Snowball was next to her, sleeping and charging on the desk wall in front of her. Mei stared at the digital clock as she realized she’d been in her room most of the day as she still couldn’t bring herself to see Junkrat as she felt still felt ashamed. Realizing she can’t avoid him any longer and that she needed to apologize. Mei decided that after she finished writing her journal, that she going to apologies to him no matter how ashamed and guilty she felt. Mei sighed a little as she pressed the weathercast on her digital clock, checking how the weather is going to be tonight. It was going to be clear skies and a full moon tonight.

Looking back down at her journal, Mei kept on writing until suddenly she felt sick and had strong headaches coming back again. Mei tried to ignore the headaches and sick feelings, but felt like she was going to throw up again. Mei hurried into her bathroom and threw up in the toilet for a few minutes, resting her head against the bathroom wall and sighed weakly as she wished for this strange illness to go away and hoped Mercy would come back soon from the mission with the others to find out what’s causing this. Mei slowly got up from her feet when suddenly, her whole body started to feel burning hot and was starting to sweat rapidly. Her skin felt very warm and sweaty. Mei wiped the sweat coming down from her forehead with her hand, and took her light blue gown off as she was getting very hot. But she was still not cooling down. She tried to take her blue tank top and black leggings off, but even in her bra and panties, she still felt hot. Confused and unsure what was happening to her, as she was still heating up more. What’s wrong with me? Why am I burning up all of a sudden…? She asked herself in confusion as she looked down at her hands as they were sweaty. As she noticed that her whole body was shaking, she continued to look down at her sweaty hands. Mei was getting a little worried as she didn’t understand what was happening. She walked out of her bathroom and tried to find a cooling pack in one of her cabinets.

While trying to find the cooling pack, Mei’s skin was getting pale as her body was sweating very rapidly. Feeling very ill and very hot still, Mei couldn’t find the cooling pack in her cabinets. Feeling so hot and sweating rapidly still, she went over to her sink and got a glass out of the top cabinet and filled it up with cold fresh water, trying to cool down as best she could as she drank the water. Mei suddenly gasped and dropped her glass on the floor as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain. She couldn’t stop breathing heavily and gasping for air, as she felt her whole skin and body was burning very hot and sweating more rapidly. Feeling a little scared and more confused about what’s happening to her, Mei weakly staggered to her desk to find Mercy’s emergency phone number to try to contact her. But suddenly Mei screamed out loud in such extreme- pain, causing her to collapse and fall onto her hands and knees onto the floor screaming. 

Scared, terrified and confused of what was happening to her, Mei was crouching, writhing on the floor and screaming out loud in such super horrible- agonising pain as she never felt before. Mei’s whole body, and every nerve felt like it was on fire, extreme white-hot agonising pain seared through her. Mei kept on screaming and grunting in such horrible and intense- sharp pains as her whole body was hurting like hell as her eyes started to tear up. She couldn’t stop being so scared, terrified and so confused of what was happening to her as her violent pains hurting more and more. She was thinking that she was having a heart attack or was she dying. But then she couldn’t think properly due to all of the agonising pain. “HELP ME! S-SOMEONE P-PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME!” She screamed in fear, hoping someone or anyone would help or get help. Snowball suddenly woke up and was completely charged up. It quickly hovered to Mei’s side, beeping in such worry and concern for her. “S-S-Snowball…! P-p-please f-find h-help now!” She pleaded and begged her little Omnic robot. Snowball beeped in understanding and quickly hovered out of Mei’s room and flew past the hallways, quickly trying to find anyone nearby to help Mei. 

Snowball flew past the hallways, quickly trying to find someone, but stopped as it spotted two men in the kitchen. Roadhog was sitting on the chair reading the newspaper, while Junkrat was waiting for his chicken burger to be cooked in the microwave. Junkrat was a little grumpy and hurt, as he was confused by Mei’s temper at him last night. He had only been trying to help her. Sighing, Junkrat growled, feeling annoyed and impatient at the microwave cooking his meal. “Stupid piece of junk! Hurry up will ya?! I’m hungry! You’ve been cooking the damn thing for twelve minutes now! How much more are ya going to make me wait?!” He asked himself in anger. Roadhog ignored Junkrat’s little temper at the microwave since he knew his friend was upset and hurt a little by Mei last night, as Junkrat had explained to him what happened. Sighing, Roadhog spoke up, “Taking your anger out on the microwave won’t help you know. Just go and talk to her.” He suggested to him bluntly as he kept reading the newspaper. Junkrat turned around and snapped at Roadhog. “Shut it Hog! I know okay! I just…! I don’t know what to say to her you know!” He said to his friend, unsure what to say to Mei when he does see her. “Just go and speak to her idiot.” Roaadhog told him without looking at him,as he was still reading the newspaper. Junkrat groaned as he facepalmed in annoyance and feeling stressed out. “I know okay! I will just…after I eat. If this damn fucking junk would hurry up alrea—“ 

Junkrat was interrupted as the microwave beeped and was finished. “Finally!” He said out loud as he opened the microwave door and was about to grab his chicken burger carefully as it was hot, when suddenly Snowball appeared behind him nudging him hard in the back. “Eh?! What the…?!” Junkrat said confused as he turned around, seeing the little Omnic drone hovering in front of him beeping loudly at him. “Eh? What do you want ya little junk?! You got some nerve to mess with me! Hey…wait a sec…your uh Snowflake’s little junk bot aren’t ya? What do ya want?” He asked as he was glaring at the little Omnic. Junkrat couldn’t understand a word or noise snowball was trying to say as it could only beep. Junkrat tilted his head confusion at it. “ Uhhh…I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me. Can’t you bloody speak?!” He asked the little Omnic impatiently. Snowball kept beeping loudly constantly at him, but realized Junkrat can’t understand it. Snowball’s emote face turned angry and hovered behind Junkrat’s back, nudging him hard and hovering in front of him, trying to tell him to follow. “Eh?? I don’t want to play! Go away! Go back to Snowflake!” Junkrat flicked his hands at Snowball to go away. 

Beeping in annoyance, Snowball kept nudging him behind his back to move, trying to get him out of the kitchen. “Oi! H-hey Get lost! Oi Hog! Mei’s little bot is going crazy on me!” He shouted out to his friend for help as he kept flickering his hands at Snowball to go away. Roadhog looked up from his newspaper and watched Snowball nudging Junkrat. He noticed Mei’s little omnic was trying to say something, and thought perhaps Snowball wanted them to leave the kitchen. “Maybe he wants us to leave the kitchen?” He asked his friend, confused and shrugging his shoulders. Beeping angrily, Snowball hovered away from Junkrat and sprayed snow out of him, writing on the floor to them what it was trying to say. Junkrat and Roadhog looked down and read the snow writing Snowball had made. It said; “Mei needs help now!” Junkrat’s eyes widened in shock as he read the message. Wasting no time, Junkrat ran out of the kitchen with Snowball hovering fast past him, showing and guiding Junkrat to Mei’s room while Roadhog stayed behind, watching Junkrat and Snowball leaving the kitchen. As Junkrat got closer to Mei’s quarters further down in the hallway. Junkrat could hear Mei’s loud screaming coming from her bedroom. “Mei?!” Junkrat shouted out her name in worry as he hurried down the hallway to get to Mei’s room. 

Opening her door, Junkrat’s eyes widened in shock. He saw Mei on the floor writhing in horrible agonising pain and screaming. “Mei!” Junkrat shouted her name in worry as he ran and knelt next to her side with his hand on her back. “What’s the matter?! What’s wrong?” Junkrat asked worriedly. Mei’s eyes filled with tears as she tried to talk to him. “Jamsion! P-please help me!” She pleaded to him as she writhing in more pain. Junkrat was panicking and not sure what to do to help, as he couldn’t think of what to do to help poor Mei. He didn’t even know why she was in so much agonising horrible pain. He didn’t know if she was having a heart attack or a stroke. He didn’t know what was wrong with her. Junkrat tried to calm her down the best he could as, he didn’t know what was causing her to be in such pain. “Shit! Okay, okay...you’re going to be fine Snowflake! Let me get Roadie, I promise I’ll be right back!” Junkrat told her. As he was about to get Roadhog, Mei grabbed his prosthetic arm, preventing him from leaving. “No! P-Please don’t leave me Jamsion! I’m scared... please stay with me...please!” She cried out as she begged him to stay. Junkrat knelt to her side again and nodded. He couldn’t leave her like this despite of wanting to get help. “Don’t worry Snowflake, I won’t leave ya! I’m right here! It’s okay I’m here!” He said to her, gently placing his hand on her back trying to comfort her. But he felt hopeless as he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t bear to see Mei in such pain...not Mei she didn’t deserve this. He wished desperately he could somehow stop the agonising pain she was in. 

Suddenly, Mei’s whole body started to make horrible cracking, crunching and popping noises as the bones inside her were changing rapidly and violently. She wished desperately and wanted the horrible extreme pain would just stop as she didn’t know how long she could bare it anymore. Her arms began to start stretching as her hands were slowly changing and stretching. Mei stared down at her hands in such horror and shock as they were slowly changing, the hands started to stretch more and twist, developing a leather pad. The hands were becoming more paw-like as the fingernails and toe nails bled, and grew out to form black razor sharp claws as she clawed the floor. Mei’s body continuted changing violently and slowly. Junkrat’s hand remained still on her back however. But he quickly backed away from her as he saw her hand was changing into like a paw, and claws were bleeding out of from her nails. Junkrat eyes widened horror and in shock watching her. Even though he wanted to help her so badly, he couldn’t move as she was slowly changing so painfully. He watched poor Mei as she was slowly changing into something. Fur then very slowly sprouted out over Mei’s whole body, The fur colour on Mei was just the same as her normal brown hair. The feet started changing and stretching out, becoming more paw-like too. 

The bones in the legs broke and retracted backwards. Mei’s panties were torn and ripped apart while her legs were stretching. Then the spine, chest, rib cage and the muscles were bulging and changing. The spine enlarged, and the vertebrate pushed out. Then the small spout bumps pushed out onto the skin. Then the shoulder bones enlarged, tearing Mei’s bra off, causing her to be naked. More brown fur sprouted over Mei’s whole body, covering it in soft thick layers. A thick tail sprouted from the base of the spine. Her whole body was now fully covered in thick fur. Mei’s eyes teared up more as she didn’t know what was happening to her, and she still was suffering in such agonising pain. Junkrat stared at Mei in shock and horror still but wished he could do something to help her, or anything at all to comfort her. But his mind told him that there was nothing he could do to help poor Mei but to watch and see what happens. Mei’s mouth then starting to change, the teeth sharpened and fangs ripped from the gums, causing blood to pour out of her mouth as the teeth were becoming more and more canine-like. Then the ears then stretch out to form the shape of wolf ears. 

Mei’s screams of pain started to sound very unhuman. It sounded more like an animal growling and whimpering in pain. Mei’s brown eyes then turn into bright golden yellow. Suddenly, Mei’s whole face and head then started shifting. The face and the skull reformed into a snout and then shifted into a long canine muzzle. Her head and face were becoming more and more wolf-like. Mei then collapsed onto her side, Finally the hellish extreme and horrible agonising pains inside of poor Mei were slowly fading away and the transformation was finished. She had now completely turned into a large brown wolf. Mei was laying on the floor on her side, panting very hard for air and breathing heavily, lying motionless and exhausted. 

Junkrat was a few feet away from Mei with Snowball behind his back frightened. Junkrat mouth was wide open in shock, and he couldn’t stop staring at Mei’s motionless body. He couldn’t believe what he just saw in front of his own eyes Mei turning into a wolf. A wolf, Junkrat didn’t understand how could this happen to her. Was she a werewolf or something? His mind was really confused. Junkrat couldn’t stop staring at her. He felt sad and sorry for her due to the fact she went through that such an extremely painful transformation was and transformed into a wolf right in front of him. Junkrat eyes felt teary as he tried to wipe the tears from his amber eyes with his hand. He knew he could never be scared or disgusted of mei no matter what, even if she is a werewolf now. He knew he would always love and care for her no matter what. Junkrat stood very still as he stared at Mei, but noticed the wolf Mei was still lying motionless on her side, still panting very hard for air and breathing heavily. He wondered if It was still Mei inside that wolf body.

Wanting to give it a try, Junkrat gulped nervously as he spoke her name out softly to her. “M-Mei…?” She didn’t seem to hear him as she was still lying motionless. Junkrat inhaled nervously as he slowly walked towards her and knelt down right next to her. Junkrat stared down at her and couldn’t stop watching in sadness, but also yet in curiousness and in interest though, as Junkrat never been up close to a big animal before especially a wolf. Well...a werewolf that is. There wasn’t much wildlife in the radiated Outback where he grew up. Being this close to a big animal made him feel uneasy. Junkrat stared at the wolf Mei. He thought she looked very beautiful in her wolf form, especially her brown fur, which reminded him of Mei’s hair in her human form. “Mei..?…Mei? ….Snowflake?” He quietly, but yet calmly try to called her name out. But she was still lying and panting very hard for air. “Mei?” He called her name out again and very nervously, he reached his hand out to pet her head slowly to see if she was alright, but suddenly, Mei’s eyes snapped open. 

This stirred her awake as she jumped on up all fours. As she jumped past him, she knocked Junkrat over and as she was scared and confused. Junkrat yelped in surprise at Mei’s quick reaction. She was panicking as she was running around in fear and knocking her desk, as well as her items down all over in her room, as she was very spooked and confused on what’s going on and was scared of Junkrat. “Mei! Calm down! H-hey! It’s okay calm down! Woah hey calm down!” Junkrat tried to calm her down as she kept knocking more things and items in the bedroom in fear. Mei’s wolf form hid by the corner of her bed out of Junkrat’s sight. Junkrat sweat nervously as he slowly got up and walked towards the bed and knelt down where wolf Mei was hiding. The wolf Mei slowly poked her head out shyly and whimpered in fear.

Seeing her scared, Junkrat tried his best to speak calmly to her. “Hey.. calm down Snowflake it’s only me. Come on don’t be scared it’s just me Snowflake.” The wolf Mei cowered a little as her ears were down. Junkrat stared at her sadly. “Mei… don’t ya recognize me? It’s me Jamison. Don’t ya recognize or even remember me?” He asked her gently with a hint of sadness in his voice. Mei’s wolf form whimpered more as she was scared and confused still. Junkrat very slowly and nervously reached his hand out to her. “Mei it’s okay don’t be scared I’m not going to hurt ya I promise. Please don’t be scared of me. It’s just me, Jamison.” He spoke to her softly trying not to spook her as his hand reached to her ever so slowly. Wolf Mei snarled and growled in fear, showing her powerful canine teeth at him as his hand was so close to her nose. “Please Snowflake…it’s me Jamison. It’s Jamison.” He gently pleaded to her. The wolf Mei stopped growling and snarling at him in fear as she nervously sniffed Junkrat’s hand. Wolf Mei sniffed Jamison hand more and gently licks his palm as she stares at his amber eyes, her mind started to remember him and recognized him. Wolf Mei whimpered and licks all over Junkrat dirty face which caused him to giggle high pitched as it tickled and she was licking his whole face. “Hahaha! Snowflake stop that t-tickl--hehe! That tickles hahahahhaha!” He chuckled as he smiled and gently pet wolf Mei’s head. “Hehe silly sheila aren’t ya? At least you remember or at least recognize me now huh?” He asked her as he pet her head more softly.

Mei moved closer to him, coming out from her hiding spot behind the bed as she nuzzled his hand and licked his face again. Snowball watched Junkrat and wolf Mei on top of the cabinet in interest, but kept it’s distance and presence out of the way, not wanting to spook out wolf Mei since she started to calm down and relax a little thanks to Junkrat. Snowball thought to stay hidden and out of the way until wolf Mei was more calmed down. Wolf Mei suddenly stopped licking Junkrat’s face as she looked past his shoulder, her ears picking up a heavy sound that Junkrat couldn’t hear thanks to her higher sense of hearing and smell. Her ears went down as well as the tail under her legs as she heard someone coming towards the room. Noticing her change of behaviour, Junkrat petted the top of her head a little worriedly. “What’s up Snowflake? Is something bothering ya?” He asked the she-wolf, unsure what’s bothering her to change her behaviour all of a sudden.

The bedroom door opened, making wolf Mei cower in fear as she tried to hide behind the bed again, but Junkrat stopped her as he tried to calm her down by petting her head more. A big and huge figure came closer to where they were. “Rat? You in here? Is Mei alright?” Asked a deep heavy voice that Junkrat immediately recognised was Roadhog’s. Junkrat gently pet Mei’s head more as she whimpered in fear. Roadhog heard the whimper as Junkrat quickly answered his friend. “ Yeah we’re right here Hog! Just don’t…don’t come over here aright? Snowflake is fine she just…uh…er…not exactly herself right now. Er...I’ll tell you about it later. Could you just leave us alone yeah?” Junkrat struggled what to say to his friend as he didn’t want Roadhog to come over where they were, and seeing Mei like this, unsure what she or Roadhog might do if they both see each other. 

Junkrat wasn’t sure how to explain it to his friend that Mei was a werewolf, knowing that his friend woudn’t believe him, and he didn’t want Mei to be spooked or scared more. Roadhog frowned under his pig gas mask, sensing something was not right. As he started walking towards where Junkrat was, he stopped as soon as he stepped on something. Roadhog looked down and lifted his foot up. He’d stepped on Mei’s hair pin, as well as her glasses were on the floor too, so was her bra and panties,but they were torn and rip apart. Roadhog noticed scratch marks on the floor and tiny bit of blood on the them. Roadhog knelt down and examined it closer. It was like someone clawed at the floor and a little bit of their nails came off, which made Roadhog frowned more, confused. Roadhog got up and walked close to the bed where he heard Junkrat’s voice, “What happened in here Rat?” Roadhog asked frowning darkly under his mask. “Nothing! Mei’s fine she just... er…she just needs to be alone right now okay? Just get lost Roadie I tell ya later!” Junkrat answered to his friend, trying to persuade him to leave, but Roadhog could hear the panic and lie in his voice. 

Roadhog got closer to Mei’s bed and saw Junkrat heading around the corner. Roadhog appeared right behind Junkrat. “Why not tell me now?” Roadhog asked, getting impatient of what Junkrat was trying to hide. Junkrat quickly turned around and tried to hide wolf Mei behind his back. But it didn’t work. Wolf Mei whimpered more loudly, making Roadhog come closer to Junkrat and see what was making that noise. Roadhog’s eyes widened slightly as he saw a brown big animal behind his friend’s back. Roadhog was about to ask Junkrat what was that behind him when suddenly Junkrat yelled in surprise as wolf Mei jumped over Junkrat’s back, knocking him over on the floor and quickly ran past the startled Roadhog as she fled the bedroom in fear. “What was that?!” Roadhog asked in surprise and feeling unsure what ran past him. Junkrat growled, annoyed, and got up on his feet and glared at his friend. “Oh great! Nice one ya stupid drongo! Now look what ya done you stupid old pigface! Now she ra—“ Roadhog cut him off by grabbing Junkrat by the throat with his huge hand. “Explain what’s going Junkrat! What was that? And where is Mei? What happened in here?” He asked his friend darkly and threateningly, as he was now getting impatient. Sighing, Junkrat knew he couldn’t lie to Roadhog after what he just saw and he needed his help to find Mei. “Alright alright alright I tell ya! Just let go of me first yeah?” 

As he plead to his friend, Roadhog gruffed and let go of Junkrat’s throat, making him drop to the floor hard. “Explain.” He told him, waiting for his friend’s answer. “You’re not going to believe me mate but that thing that ran past ya was Snowflake! I came in here following her little robot and Mei was on the floor in her bra and panties in a lot of pain and screaming. I tried to help her but she was changing into a wolf or a werewolf...Anyways she got spooked out after she changed. I managed to calm her down, but then you came in and scared her away just now!” As Junkrat quickly explained to his friend what happened, Roadhog stared at him hard and in silence staring at his friend. Junkrat groan, annoyed” I told ya you’re not going to believe me! I don’t have any proof but trust me mate that wolf is Snowflake! We need to find her now!” He told his friend in and rushed off quickly, running out of Mei’s bedroom with Snowball hovering after him to find Mei. Roadhog sighed and rushed out of Mei’s bedroom to help Junkrat unsure of what Junkrat had said, but was starting to believe the story about Mei being a werewolf, knowing his friend wasn’t making it up as he did see that thing running past him in Mei’s bedroom where Junkrat was as he’d approached them. Running down the hallways, Junkrat checked each room he ran past trying to find Mei. 

Thirty minutes had past. Roadhog, Junkrat and Snowball had checked each room in the whole base. Still, couldn’t find Mei. Junkrat met and saw Roadhog in the kitchen, checking under the table with Snowball behind him. Roadhog got up and turned around to face his friend. “Any luck?” Junkrat asked. Roadhog shook his head at him. “No. Checked everywhere can’t find her.” He told him. “Damn it! Where could she have gone too?! Grrraaahh! Damn it!” Junkrat yelled in worry as he snatched at his hair, frustrated. Roadhog gently pulled Junkrat’s wrist away, stopping him from pulling his hair out. “Calm down she can’t have gone too far.” He said trying to calm his friend down. Junkrat snapped and raise his voice at him, “Anything can happen to her Hog! She’s not herself at the moment, anything bad can happen to her! We gotta find her we just got too...” Junkrat glanced down sadly, feeling worried about her. 

Sensing Junkrat worry and strong care for Mei, Snowball’s eyes turned deep blue and it scanned the area again to see any recent heat activity on the ground. Scanning the area more carefully, Snowball saw a hidden heat track of paw prints. Snowball followed the hidden heat paw prints more as it lead in the lower base. Snowball beeped happily as it hovered back to Junkrat, and nudging him in the back. It then sprayed snow writing. Junkrat and Roadhog read on the floor what Snowball wrote to them, it said: “Follow me!” Snowball hovered out of the kitchen, leading Roadhog and Junkrat into the lower base. Junkrat and Roadog stayed close behind Snowball as it hovered further down in the lower base in the hallways. Snowball kept scanning, but stopped as it beeped at the open door in front of them. Junkrat looked at the open door reading “Storage room”  
“Is she in there Bot?” Junkrat asked Snowball. Snowball beeped at him as ‘yes’, so Junkrat went inside the storage room with Roadhog and Snowball close behind him. The storage room was pitch black inside, making it very hard to see anything. Trying to find the switch close to the wall, Roadhog managed to find the light switch and flicked it on, lighting up the room.

The storage room was full of giant crates everywhere on the floor and on the shelves around them. Roadhog gently closed the door behind them just in case Mei tried to run off again. “Mei? Mei! Where are ya Snowflake?” Junkrat spoke out her name, hoping she would show herself. But the room remained quiet. “Mei it’s me! Please don’t be scared, no one’s going to hurt ya. I promise…please Snowflake…” Junkrat gently plead for Mei to show herself as he and Roadhog looked around the storage room for her. Both Roadhog, Junkrat and Snowball stopped as they heard a soft whimper. Roadhog spotted something behind one of the crates near them, and so tapped Junkrat’s shoulder. Junkrat turned around and saw Roadhog pointing one of his large finger at the crates where Mei might be. Junkrat slowly walked towards the crate and knelt down few feet away from it. “Mei? You behind there Snowflake? Please come on out, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt ya, I’m here.” Junkrat gently spoke to her, waiting for her to show herself behind the giant crate, not wanting to scare or spook her more. Mei’s wolf form slowly poked her head out behind the crate and whimpered at Junkrat. “Hey it’s okay, it’s me Jamsion. Don’t be scared Snowflake it’s just me. Please come on out of there nothing for ya to be scared of. I’m here.” Junkrat smiled at her softly as he reached his hand out to her, slowly letting her sniff it.

Mei’s wolf form licked his hand and whined softly as Junkrat tenderly pet and stroked her brown fur softly by the side of her muzzle. Wolf Mei nuzzled his hand but stopped when she saw Roadhog slowly approaching them. Feeling scared and threatened with nowhere to run, she snarled and growled at him in fear with her ears down. “No no no Snowflake! it’s okay it’s just hog! Don’t be scared of him, he won’t hurt ya. He didn’t mean to scare ya back there in your room. “ As Junkrat tried gently to calm her down, he reassured her with a gentle pat on her head. Roadhog knelt down beside Junkrat and in front of Mei. Still feeling threatened and scared of his huge appearance, wolf Mei growled and snarled at him with her powerful canine teeth. Roadhog very slowly and calmly reached his palm out to her on the floor, showing her he means no harm. Mei’s wolf form very nervously and shyly sniffed his palm. As she kept sniffing his hand, taking in his scent, Roadhog remained calm and very still to try not to spook or frighten her more. Wolf Mei then licked his palm softly and sniffed his mask. She licked his ear, making Roadhog chuckle as it tickled.

Junkrat grinned at them and pet wolf Mei’s back as she kept on licking Roadhog’s ear and onto his grey hair. “Hehe see Snowflake? He’s not so scary now is he?” Junkrat asked her as he gently pat her back. Wolf Mei stopped licking Roadhog and nuzzled Junkrat’s face and started licking him all over his dirty face, causing him to giggle loudly. “Hahaha no! Hahaha t-that tickles! Heheahahah! Silly sheila! Hahahahah! “ Junkrat laughed as wolf Mei kept licking his face more and wagging her tail happy. Junkrat stopped laughing as he stared at her yellow eyes sadly and wrapped his arms around her, gently hugging her. “Thank goodness you’re safe Snowflake…I was fucking scared something bad might’ve happened to ya…please don’t run off like that again you’re going to give me a freaking heart attack of worrying about ya... “ Junkrat told her softly and sadly, he let go of her and stroked the side of her muzzle gently with his fingers. Wolf Mei whined at him as she licked his nose and curled up next to him, resting her head on his lap. Junkrat smiled down at her and softly pet her head gently, as she felt safe and relaxed with him. Snowball watched on top of one of the giant crates and beeped softly as it was happy that Mei was found safe.

Roadhog gently scratched wolf Mei under her muzzle as he spoke to Junkrat. “What are we going to do when the others come back Rat? Should we tell them about Mei?” Roadhog suggested as he kept gently scratching under Mei’s muzzle with his finger. Junkrat paused and stayed quiet for a few minutes until he finally answered his friend with a deep sigh. “I don’t know Roadie…I don’t know. I don’t know if Snowflake would want that right now. Does she want the others know what she is now….? Er…let’s wait when she changes back….” He asked his friend unsure. Roadhog gently scratched her ear gently as he kept talking to him. “What if she doesn’t you know…change back….what are you going to do? The others are going to find out soon, and will want to know where she is. “ Roadhog told him truthfully. Junkrat glared darkly at friend and raised his voice at him. “Don’t say that! She will change back! I know she will…! D-don’t werewolves like in stories or whatever change back later like they do the next day…?” Junkrat asked in anger and uncertainty to his friend. 

Wolf Mei jumped slightly and in surprise as Junkrat raised his voice high at his friend. Junkrat apologized to mei for startling her and pat her head.reassuring her everything is fine as wolf Mei settled back down and rest on her head on Junkrat’s lap again. Roadhog sighed. “I don’t know…but say if she didn’t change back…we got tell the others when they come back Rat. We can’t hide her from them forever. They’re going to find out sooner or later and will want to know where she is.” Roadhog told him honestly. Junkrat shut his eyes in anger and sadness. “She will change back Hog she will! I know she will! But….If….she doesn’t though…I’m not going to abandon her ever! I’ll look after her! I’m not letting the others hurt her or test on her just because she’s a wolf or a werewolf er...whatever she is now! She still is Mei but just with a wolfish brain right now you know? But it’s still Mei!” Junkrat told Roadhog with a little bit of anger and sadness in his voice. Roadhog sighed and nodded at him. “ I know. They won’t hurt her Rat. She is a member of Overwatch and a friend. They’ll just try to help her.” Roadhog told him truthly. Junkrat nodded understandingly, knowing that Roadhog was right. But didn’t like the thought of what if they did try to hurt her or test on her to find a cure for her, he couldn’t bear the thought of Mei being hurt or tested on. Junkrat and Roadhog sat with wolf Mei for some time as she fell fast asleep with her head still rested on Junkrat’s lap. it didn’t take Junkrat long to fall asleep too, as he fell asleep resting his head onto the soft brown fur on her back. Roadhog and Snowball both didn’t fell asleep as they watched over them, both feeling content and watching the two sleep cutely next to each other. 

 

\--------------

A few hours later, it was early in the morning at six. Junkrat was awake and gently stroking Mei’s brown hair, comforting her as she was back to her normal self but in a deep sleep. An hour ago, she’d woken Junkrat up accidently as she was slowly and very painfully transforming back into her normal self. Wolf Mei had been whimpering and crying in so much agonising pain as she was slowly transforming back to her normal self. While Junkrat and Roadhog had tried to gently comfort her when they’d both sadly watched the poor wolf transforming back into a human in such horrible pain. When Mei was finished transforming back, she immediately passed out unconsciously and had been deeply asleep since then. Junkrat had kept gently stroking Mei’s brown hair as she was still asleep. Roadhog found a blanket covering one of the giant crates and he pulled it off and he’d gently laid and covered it over Mei’s naked body up to her shoulders. Of course, Junkrat tried not to blush at Mei’s naked body, and felt grateful that her body was covered up thanks to Roadhog covering her naked body with a blanket. 

Junkrat gently lifted her up slowly without trying to wake her up, as he carried her out of the storage room and down to the hallways, trying to get Mei back to her bedroom with Roadhog and Snowball behind him. While carrying her to her bedroom, Junkrat could hear the team coming back in the base from there mission, as he heard their voices further down in the other hallway. Not wanting the others to see her like this or asking questions of what’s going on, Junkrat quickly carried Mei in her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed, taking the blanket off her and gently pulled her bed covers over her shoulders, covering her naked body and making her comfortable. Junkrat knelt down in front of the side of her bed, gently stroking her brown hair to comfort her in her sleep. Roadhog glanced at Junkrat. He could see how much he cares about the women and is obviously falling in love with her.,Roadhog shut Mei’s bedroom door behind him, leaving Junkrat and Mei alone to give them space. Junkrat couldn’t help but stare at Mei’s beautiful and soft face, feeling grateful that she changed back to her normal self. But he felt sad and guilty though, that he couldn’t help her much with her transformation and of how much pain she was in. He felt useless as he was only able to watch. Watching her sleep still, Junkrat slowly rested his head on her bed, falling asleep near her. 

Mei slowly opened her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up, but moaned a little as her head and body ached a bit. Mei turned her to her side, seeing Junkrat asleep with his head resting on her bed. Blushing red, Mei stared down and looked at her chest under the blanket on her. It was then that she realized that she was naked. Mei blushed more, but then frowned in confusion, unsure why Junkrat was in her room with her. But then, Mei’s mind suddenly remembered why he was here. She remembered the terrible and agonising pain she’d been in when her body had been changing. Mei’s mind started to remember a little more, as she felt different and it felt like she was in a dream. But at the same time, it felt so real. But only like a bit of a blur as she try to remember. she remembered after she changed that she felt scared and didn’t know who or what she was or what’s going on around her. But she started to remember Junkrat being there and comforting her, not leaving her side as he kept her safe and looked after her. Realizing that these blurry dreams weren’t dreams at all, and that they were real and it really happened, Mei’s eyes started to tear up as she covered her hand over her mouth. She realized she was a werewolf. 

A werewolf...Mei’s eyes teared up more as she couldn’t believe what happened to her last night and the the agonising pain she’d felt as she’d transformed into one. She knew now that the wolf that had accidently bitten her wasn’t a normal wolf, but a werewolf like her. Mei never believed in werewolves or stories about them because it was all make believe to her until now. Mei sniffed sadly and try to wipe her tears away with her hand. She couldn’t believe she is one, and that they’re real. She knew she did change last night, as she remembered her digital clock had shown there’d been a full moon. Mei sniffed more sadly and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed quietly. “ No no no….this isn’t happening to me…no please no….why me? Oh god no…no…” Mei whispered to herself as she sobbed more in her hand. Slowly waking up from the sound of her sobbing, Junkrat open his tired eyes and saw Mei crying in her hands. “Mei…?” Junkrat asked as he slowly woke up.. Mei stopped sobbing as she slowly remove her hands away from her tear stained face. She staring at Jamsion sadly. “Jamison…” She said, looking away from him. Not because she didn’t want him to see her crying, but because she felt ashamed and embarrassed and disgusted with herself. He had to see what she was last night. 

Seeing her sobbing and looking away from him, Junkrat turned to look at her in worry as he gently rested his hand on her arm. “hey what’s wrong? Hey…don’t cry Snowflake, it’s okay…” junkrat said to her softly wondering why she was sobbing. “Oh Jamison I’m so sorry…I’m sorry you had to see me like that last night…oh god I’m sorry…” She said to him sadly, still having her face turned away from him as she couldn’t bear to face him. Junkrat was shocked and confused. Why was she apologising to him? “Wha--? What are ya apologising for Snowflake? It’s okay, everything’s fine. There’s no need to be sorry for anything. I couldn’t leave ya like that anyways.” Junkrat told her with a soft smile. Mei’s eyes teared up more as she sniffed. “ But I’m sorry you had to see and went through with me…oh gosh I don’t remember much…d-did I hurt you..?” She asked as shut her eyes in sadness and guilt. “What?! No! No you didn’t hurt me at all Snowflake! You were fine! Nothing like that happened. You didn’t attack me or anything. Don’t ya remember anything from last night…?” Junkrat asked her. Mei shook her head sadly and sighed. “Only a little….I don’t remember a lot…it feels like a dream but…a little blurry…oh gosh i’m sorry Jamison…I’m so sorry you had to—“ Junkrat interrupted her. “Hey! Come on Snowflake it’s okay there no need to apologies or for ya to say sorry for okay? It’s alright. you were fine and so cute most of ta time hehe... “ Junkrat giggled a little as he remember Mei licking his face last night.

Junkrat’s giggling died down as he could see clearly how depressed and upset she was as her eyes were still watery and her face still refusing to look at him. Sighing, Junkrat gently hooked his finger under Mei’s, chin gently moving her face to look at him. “Hey…don’t be scared or upset Snowflake, I’m here. Everything’s going to be alright. I’m going to help ya with this, I promise I’m not letting ya go through with this alone. Let me help ya. I refuse to let you go through with this alone. Ya hear me?” He told her gently as he looked at her with a small smile. Mei’s eyes teared up more as she stared at Junkrat’s amber eyes sadly. “ No Jamison…please…I don’t want to be a burden...no…I’m a freak…I don’t deserve your hel—“  
“Oi! You’re not a freak Mei! I’m the freak here! I mean look at me… I don’t look normal like everyone else do I huh?” Junkrat asked her as he gestured his hand to his robotic prosthetic arm and leg to her. Mei looked at him as he kept talking to her. “You’re not a freak Mei trust me. Heh...I’m the freak here…so what if you’re are a werewolf? I don’t care if ya turn into a wolf, you’re still you Mei. You’re still the kindest, most beautiful, smartest and most caring sheila I’ve ever known...heh...that’s never gonna change because of all this. “ He told her while trying not to blush. “You’re not a freak Jamison. Please don’t ever think that about yourself. I like how you made your prosthetic all by yourself. Just because you don’t have an arm or a leg anymore doesn’t make you a freak Jamison, because I know deep down there is a good person inside of you.” She told him softly. 

Mei tried smile to at him, but she couldn’t stop feeling depressed and scared that she was a werewolf, and felt scared of changing back into a wolf again. What if she transform again on the next full moon? What would her friends and the team think of her? Would they be disgusted and see her as some kind of a monster? These thoughts were in her head all at once. Sensing, and clearly seeing how depressed, scared and upset she still was, Junkrat got on her bed and gave her a gently cuddle. Mei was stiff and in shock that Junkrat was really hugging her. Mei slowly wrapped her arms around Junkrat’s thin body and buried her face in the side of his neck, feeling safe and knowing that he understands her fear and worry. Mei sighed, feeling thankful that Junkrat was trying to cheer her up and comfort her. Gently pulling away from his body, Mei blushed very red as she realized she was still naked, and Junkrat was cuddling up against her! The thought of it made her blush more and she felt embarrassed. “S-sorry! Sorry, Sorry I…I should put some clothes on..oh gosh…” Mei said shyly as she looked away and she pulled the covers up to her chest more, trying to cover her breasts from him. Junkrat just chuckled and grinned at her. “Ah no worries Snowflake. I don’t mind ya cuddling up against me naked. Besides, ya did lick and nuzzle my face a lot last night though. I say ya really do care about me deep down eh?” Junkrat said with a playful wink at her. Mei blushed more as she threw her blue pillow at him, which he easy dodged with another chuckle. “Jamison! Y-you perv!” she said with angry blush. Junkrat laughed. “Aww come on Snowflake! No need to get embarrassed and all shy on me! Hehe...but seriously though yer were cute and friendly last night Hehe I guess ya really do care and like me even when you’re a wolf heh.” Junkrat told her with a soft smile. 

Mei blushed a little as she couldn’t believe she kissed and nuzzled Junkrat’s dirty face last night as a wolf. “Thank you Jamison, for everything last night. Thank you…I….I’m sorry about the other night…I…I didn’t mean to lose my temper with you...I hope you can forgive me…I didn’t mean to tell you to shut up. You were only trying to help… I’m really sorry.” She told him with her head down, feeling guilty and ashamed about losing her temper about him the other night. Junkrat just smiled at her softly. “Nah don’t worry about it Snowflake, it’s in ta past now. I forgive ya and no more apologizing all the time, deal?” He asked her with his hand out, Mei chuckled a little and shook his hand. “I’ll try my best.” She promised him with a smile. Junkrat smiled back at her, feeling happy and a warmth in his chest, seeing that kind and gentle smile again on her beautiful face again. He’d felt hurt and sad, seeing her depressed and upset like that. He couldn’t bear to see her all down. 

“Thank you Jamison, really. I’m very grateful you look after me last night thank you. Please…don’t…don’t tell anyone else about this…not yet….I…I need time to get use to this being…well…you know since I’m a werewolf now…I…I don’t want anyone else to know. I’ll tell them when I’m ready…” She said to him as she sighed sadly and heavily. “ Yeah sure, no worries Mei! I promise I would never tell anyone about this. Cross my heart and hope to die! Heh…um Roadie knows about your werewolf thing too he um helped me and looked after ya too but don’t worry Snowflake, Pigface isn’t going to tell anyone about it so don’t worry. You can trust him.” Junkrat told her with his thumb up to her. Snowball hovered behind Junkra,t making him jump in surprise as Snowball glared at him. “Oh….and Bot here helped too…a little.” Junkrat rolled his eyes at it. Snowball beeped at him angry and nudged him hard in the head, which Junkrat groaned in annoyance and tried to hit Snowball at. But the little robot easily dodged his hand. Mei shook her head at both of them and gently pet Snowball’s head. “Thank you Snowball, for sending Junkrat to help me. Oh I have to thank Mr.Mako too when I see him. Thank you to all three of you.” She said softly to Snowball and Junkrat. Snowball beeped happily as she pet it’s head. Junkrat smiled at her brightly, but quickly glared back at the little omnic as Snowball glared back at him. Mei stared at her bedroom and realizes and she made a mess of her room last night. “Looks like I need to clean this all up…” She said with a sigh. 

“Want me to help ya?” Junkrat offered. Mei looked at him, but gently shook her head at him with a small smile. “that’s very kind of you Jamison and I really appreciate the offer, but no thank you. You helped so much already. You should rest, and I need to get some clothes on first and I made this mess, I should be the one cleaning this up. “ She said to him gently. Junkrat nodded in understanding, “Ya sure? I don’t mind besides, I don’t mind watching ya get change into your clothes. “ Junkrat winked at her playfully. “Jamison!”  
“hHehehe...I’m just joking with ya Snowflake. Are you feeling okay?” Junkrat asked her, feeling a little worried about her still. “Jamison I’ll be fine. I need few hours alone anyways. I need to figure how to...you know…cope with this being a werewolf now and try to understand all this…I’ll be fine. “She told him with a weak smile, trying to pretend to stay confident. 

Junkrat sighed and nodded at her understandingly. She needed time alone right now. Even though he really wanted to stay with her, he knew she wanted to be alone and to cope this in her own way. “Alright then. Listen if ya ever need to er…um…ya know want to talk or like me to listen to yer problem about this I’m always here for ya Snowflake.” He said to her with a soft smile. Letting her know she doesn’t have to go through with this alone and that he always be there to help her. Mei smiled back at him. “Thank you Jamison. I would like that. I….I should get put some clothes on now…could you...uh...please leave?” She asked him shyly. Junkrat chuckled and got off her bed, heading towards the door before glancing back at her. “See ya later or around Snowflake.” Mei smiled softly at him. “See you later Jamison.” Junkrat smiled back at her as he left, and shut the door behind him. 

Mei sighed sadly as she looked at her bedroom. It was messy, with some her items knocked down all over the floor. She felt bad and guilty about the mess she made last night. Mei shut her eyes sadly as she didn’t know how she was going to cope or deal with all this. She didn’t know how long she could hide this from anyone in Overwatch before they find out, or when she ready to tell them all. Mei breathed out heavily, not knowing how she was going to deal or cope with this being a werewolf. It felt like it was happening all too fast to her, but it did explain all the strange things happening to her. Like the bad dreams, feeling ill, the change of diet and her new heightened sense of smell, hearing and clearer eye vision. Ever since she was accidentally bitten by that wolf, which was more likely a werewolf like her, it all made sense to her. All this strangeness happening to her was just her body slowly changing for her while she was becoming a werewolf.

Sighing sadly, Mei held onto the bed cover over her chest in fear. Her hand tightened the bed cover, not knowing how long this secret is going to last, or can she really cope being werewolf? Sensing that she was stressed, depressed and scared Snowball gently beeped at her, trying to comfort her while nudging her arm softly. Mei smiled down at her friend weakly as she picked him up and placed Snowball on her lap. “What am I going to do Snowball?” She asked her friend a little sadly. Snowball beeped at her softly as Mei hugged the little robot. 

 

\---------

A few hours later, Mei went to see Mercy later on that day as she told her friend she changed her mind on wanting to see the blood results, which that really confused her friend. Mercy tried a few times to convince Mei to see the blood results, as she told her the readings were still unknown and wanted to do more tests on her to make sure Mei was feeling alright and healthy, nor in any danger but Mei gently declined her friend’s offer and lied to her. She said that she was feeling better and prefered not to see or have anymore test on her. Respecting her friend’s decision, Mercy left the blood results for now. But was confused by Mei’s sudden change of mind and wanted to know why her blood results came up unknown, and what caused her to be ill in the first place. But Mercy thought it was best to leave it for now as it was Mei’s decision, but she couldn’t help but worry about her dear friend.

A month later, Mei wasn’t feeling ill anymore and didn’t have much of the bad dreams again, but she still had her new higher sense of smell, hearing and clearer vision. Even though she didn’t need to wear her glasses anymore, Mei still kept them on as she didn’t want anyone noticing something a little different or odd about her. Mei still couldn’t bring herself to tell her friends about this new secret and condition of hers she had now, not yet. She didn’t felt ready to tell Lena, Angela, Winston or anybody yet as she didn’t know how everyone in Overwatch would feel or see her if she told them she was a werewolf. No, not yet. She felt like she needed more time to cope and deal being a werewolf. She knew when she felt ready she would tell everyone eventually, just not now. Though, she didn’t know how long she could keep pretending everything was normal, and pretending she was fine, or how long she could keep this a secret without anyone noticing or finding out.

Even though she was pretending to be normal and fine, Junkrat helped her by talking to her alone and listening to her worries and trying to understanding what she was going through. It made Mei feel a little better and at ease that Junkrat and even Roadhog as well, would sometimes try to cheer her up or listening to her with patience as she expressed her worries, and their conversations of how she was going tell everyone one day. It made Mei feel a little better that Junkrat and Roadhog understood, and were there to support and listen to her. She felt confident about her secret with them, as they did keep their promise of not telling anyone about it. Mei felt grateful that she had someone that understood and to talk too. 

The next day in the mid-afternoon, Mei was in the kitchen alone reading a historical lore book about werewolves. She wanted to understand more about how to cope with her condition, as she felt there no was cure for this. She’d look hundreds of times online and in books for a cure in lores, but there wasn’t any. Instead, she wanted to try embrace and accept being a werewolf now since she had no choice. Mei sighed as she put the old book down while scratching her eyebrow. The book she’d read wasn’t much help or as useful as she’d hoped. Most of it was lies. It’d said nothing but that werewolves were bloodthirsty evil monsters that would kill and eat their victims. Mei didn’t believe that at all because of the wolf that had accidently bitten her, and what Junkrat told her about what she was like as a wolf. The things the book described were made up, or false lores of how most people saw werewolves.  
Sighing more, Mei wondered how the wolf that accidentally bit her is a person and werewolf just like her out there too coping and dealing their condition like her alone. She wondered how that werewolf out there was coping like her,as it was a full moon tonight. Mei was very scared, nervous and worried about transforming into a wolf tonight as the thought of the extreme pain of the transformation she had to go through again like last month on the last full moon scared her. Snapping out of her thoughts, Mei could hear Junkrat coming down the hallways with Roadhog. Quickly hiding the werewolf book with her paperwork on top, she was pretending to write down notes on the climate. Just in case the others popped into the kitchen and wondered why she reading a book about werewolves. She prefered to avoid the conversation.  
“G’day Mei!” Junkrat said, greeting her as he spotted her sitting down against the kitchen table writing her notes. “Hello Jamison and Mr.Mako.” She greeted them back, looking at them with a smile. Junkrat sat down on the kitchen table next to her. “Whatcha writing this time Snowflake? More of dat climate stuff eh?” Junkrat asked her in curious. Mei nodded at him. “Yeah as always.. heh.” She told him as she put her notes on top with the others. Junkrat noticed something underneath her notes and reached it to see what it was, but before she could stop him, Junkrat already had it in his hands and stared at the book. Mei looked at her lap in shame. She didn’t want anyone to know what she was reading. “Lycanthropy…eh? You uh…trying to understand better about this whole werewolf thing huh Snowflake?” Junkrat asked her softly. Mei sighed. “Just trying to understand and cope with this condition since it’s now a part of me.” She told him a little sadly. Roadhog sat down on the kitchen chair next to her as he gently placed his large hand on her back trying to comfort her. Mei looked at him and smiled weakly.  
Junkrat gave her a soft smile as he opened the book and flipped through the pages. Looking at the images of the book, he rolled his eyes when he saw one picture of human transforming into a werewolf by ripping it’s skin off gruesomely, while in the next picture it attacked and killed people very brutally. Junkrat scoffed at the book and placed it back down on the table. “Load of shit! Mei…don’t believe any of those bullshit facts in the books! You’re not like that! Even as a wolf you’re still not like that! You’re kind, gentle and friendly! Ya know that.” Junkrat said, trying to reassure her. “I know. I know Jamison I just…want to understand more how to cope being this whole werewolf thing.” She told him with another sigh. Junkrat placed his hand on her arm, trying to comfort her the best he could. “I know ya are. Don’t be gloomy Snowflake ya got me! Oh and Hog too!” Junkrat smiled at her, giving her a thumb up. Mei chuckled weakly and kissed Junkrat’s cheek, which of course he was stiff in shock and surprised that Mei kissed him “I know you both are and I thank you.” She said with a shy smile. Junkrat’s whole face blushed red, which the dirt and soot on his face didn’t hide. Junkrat chuckled, embarrassed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Roadhog and Mei both chuckled at Junkrat’s red face, when Mei suddenly stared at the time on the wall on the kitchen, showing it was 6:30.  
Realizing she needed to go soon and get ready before the full moon rose, Mei quickly grabbed her notes and the book in her arms and got up from the chair, glancing at Roadhog and Junkrat. “I’m s-sorry I…I….gotta go now. I’ll see you guys around. Goodnight.” She said with a rush as she quickly hurried out, leaving the kitchen with Junkrat confused of why left so suddenly. Junkrat got up from his chair tried to shout out for her to wait. “Mei wait…! Ah fuck..she’s gone…” He said as he sat back down on the chair. Roadhog stared at the digital clock Mei was had been looking at before she left. He then remembered something. Glancing at the calendar on the kitchen wall, he stared at it as he saw the date for today, and little info on it saying there was a full moon tonight. “I think I know why she left in a hurry Rat. It’s says there’s a full moon tonight on the calendar.” As Roadhog spoke up and informed him, Junkrat’s eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat. “What?! It’s tonight?! Ah fuck stupid me! I gotta find her!” Junkrat said to his friend as he ran off, trying to find Mei as he didn’t want her to transform or deal with this alone tonight. Roadhog sighed heavily as he sat back down on the kitchen chair, watching Junkrat leave and hoping he wouldn’t mess up when looking after Mei tonight.

Mei had her light blue gown on as she entered the storage room. Shutting the door behind her, Mei left the lights switch off as she didn’t want anyone to know she was in here. Mei walked further back into the storage room while accidentally knocking into a few crates. Sighing heavily, Mei took off her blue gown as well as her bra and panties, not wanting them to be torn or ripped apart while in the middle of transforming., Mei sat down on the floor hugging her knees in fear as she was waiting for the transformation to start. A part of her didn’t wanted to transform alone as she was so scared and nervous for the transformation to come. Before leaving the kitchen, she’d wanted to tell Junkrat if he would come and stay with her but she knew she didn’t want to be a burden or ask Junkrat, because she felt very selfish to and didn’t him to watch her transform again as it wasn’t pleasant to watch.  
No, it wasn’t fair on him she thought. It was best to transform alone as she knew she had to get use and cope transforming every once a month into a wolf anyways. Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the storage door opening, knowing it was Junkrat as she could smell his horrible stench thanks to her strong sense of smell. Not wanting him to know she was in here, Mei kept very quiet and still in the dark. “Mei? Mei! Come on Snowflake I know ya in here! I’m not that stupid ya know.” Junkrat shout for her in the dark. Unable to see her in the dark room, Junkrat was about to flick the light switch on before Mei stopped him. “N-No! D-Don’t turn the lights on! Please Jamison…I’m over here….” As she shouted out for him sadly as she quickly covered her naked body with her gown. She knew there was no point pretending to hide from him since he knew she was in here anyways. Junkrat shut the door behind him and followed where Mei’s voice was when he accidently hit into a few crates in the dark. Mei grabbed her phone in the pocket of her gown and put the small flashlight on for Junkrat to find her.  
Junkrat saw her and sa down on the floor beside her as she left the flashlight of her phone on the floor. “Thought ya might be in here since it a quiet place to turn in eh?” Junkrat chuckled nervously. Mei sighed. “Why are you here Jamison?” She asked sadly. “What ya think? I’m staying to look after ya. I’m not letting ya transform all on your own. I told ya before Snowflake, I’m not letting ya going through with all this all by yourself. “ Junkrat told her honestly, trying to support her. “I appreciate it Jamison but it’s best that you go before I start to change….please…I don’t want you to watch me change…not again….please….” Mei pleaded to him sadly, wanting him to leave before she started to transform. She didn’t want him to be here, wasting his time and watching her transformation and staying with her all night in her wolf form.  
“The hell I am Snowflake! I’m not leaving ya to transform all alone! Nope sorry, but I’m staying. I don’t care how violent and upsetting your transformation is Snowflake. I’m staying to look after ya.” He told her with a soft smile. “Jamison please…I don’t want to be a burden…I don’t want you to look after me that’s not fair on you….please go…” Mei pleaded to him. “Oi! You’re not a burden! Don’t say that! I’m staying here because I want too, and I want to look after you because…because I fucking care about you okay? I don’t care whatcha say to me Snowflake, I’m staying.” He told her. Mei sighed heavily knowing he not going to leave no matter what she says, “Such a stubborn man…doesn’t look like what I say you’re not going to change your mind.” She said as she looked away from him. Junkrat huffed as he replied to her. “Yeah well you’re a stubborn little sheila.” He said as he rolled his eyes at her. They sat in silence for long few minutes when Junkrat felt Mei shaking a little. She wasn’t cold just because she had her blue gown around her, trying to cover her naked body from Junkrat. No, she was just nervous and scared of the transformation coming any minute. Junkrat could see it in Mei’s soft brown eyes that she was scared and nervous even though she was trying her best to hide it from him. Feeling sorry for her and wanting to calm her fear and nerves away, Junkrat gently wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her which surprised and shocked Mei at first.  
Mei wrapped her arms around his thin body, cuddling him. She was so scared deep down and terrified, waiting for the transformation to start because it was so extremely painful and agonising to go through, and the thought of turning into a beast scared her. They both stayed like that for few minutes, cuddling up to each other for comfort and support. Mei breathed gently against the skin of Junkrat, feeling bad and guilty that he is here with her and trying to support her. Trying to ease her worry, Junkrat gently spoke to her. “You’re gonna be fine Snowflake. I promise. I’m here.” He said to her gently as he kissed her forehead. Mei closed her eyes from Junkrat’s soft touch and lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I know… Thank you Jamison. Thank you.” She whispered to him softly as she still had her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. They both stayed in each other’s arms as they waited for the transformation to start any minute.

\---------

Junkrat gently stroked Mei’s brown soft thick fur as she was cuddled up beside him. It’d been few hours now since Mei transformed into her wolf form. Junkrat smiled softly at the brown she-wolf as she lifted her head up and licked his face. “Hehe...silly sheila.” He said to her gently. Giving the wolf a gentle scratch under her muzzle gently causing her to wag her tail happily, wolf Mei yawned, tiredly resting her head on Junkrat’s lap, feeling relaxed with him as she was slowly going to sleep. Junkrat stroked Mei’s fur more as he smiled down at her softly. “Heh…ya know I can get use to this every once a month looking after ya Snowflake.” He chuckled to himself as kept petting wolf Mei’s fur. comforting her as he was slowly falling asleep next to the she-wolf.


End file.
